


【授翻】Morning Kisses/晨吻

by Clover_cherik



Series: ironstrange week 2019 [4]
Category: Avengers, Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IronStrange Week, IronStrange week day four, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nightmares, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 斯蒂芬喜欢在托尼身边醒来，哪怕睡着的时候不得不对付噩梦。





	【授翻】Morning Kisses/晨吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857491) by [Thunderfire69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69). 



斯蒂芬不得不承认，每天在这个他几个月前爱上的某刻薄天才身边醒来的感觉甚好。斯蒂芬看着他躺在那儿，睡得一本安然，真的 **彻头彻尾** 好得不得了——他匆匆斩断了自己的思绪，不再去回想昨晚的噩梦。

他决定仔细研究托尼脸上的细节，记在脑子里，就好像他从未已经这样做了一百万次似的，就好像他并无非凡的记忆力；那也恰可能是为何他的噩梦如此逼真的原因。托尼发出一声类似呼噜的小小声响，翻过身来，朝斯蒂芬拱近。

法师微笑着，用手指温柔地抚摸托尼的头发。“早安。”他平静地说。

“早。”托尼低声回答，嗓音因睡眠而显得低沉。听到托尼的声音，斯蒂芬竭力才没有发出如释重负的叹息。托尼一定发现了自己浑身紧张，因为他坐了起来，用手捧住了自己的脸。

“噩梦？”托尼轻声问道，斯蒂芬再次想起了这个人有多了解。尽管如此，他还是笑了笑。

“没。”斯蒂芬尽量用安慰的语气说道。

“ **斯蒂芬** 。”托尼警告道，“别逼我去找王。”

斯蒂芬叹了口气，“是，噩梦。”

“比平时还糟吗？”托尼一边问一边细细打量着斯蒂芬的脸。

“嗯……”斯蒂芬深吸一口气，垂目看着下方，“梦见……你死了。”

他感觉托尼僵住了那么一会儿，旋即轻轻将嘴唇贴在了自己的额头上。

“我在这儿。”他喃喃道，这话令斯蒂芬感到安慰，尽管脑海里还残留着昨夜噩梦带来的诸般恐怖念头。他想说的话凝在了唇间；他想告诉托尼自己的梦，想告诉他是如何梦见托尼死去，而他却无法让自己也跟着一起。

“我爱你。”他用平静的话语代替，一切就悬停在他们彼此间的空气之中。托尼微微一笑，倾身将嘴唇贴在斯蒂芬的唇上，给了他一个简短的吻触。

“来吧，”托尼起身道，“我们去吃早饭吧。”

“你还没回我呢。”

“你已经都知道了。”托尼给了他一个眼白，“但，我也爱你，你这个傻瓜。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：我加了一点点焦虑的东西进去，因为斯蒂芬在所有人里拥有最好的记性。


End file.
